1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having a gas tightness testing member.
2. Related Art
Ruggedized notebook may be operated in a harsh environment (for example, in desert, under sunlight, or in a damp environment). Therefore, some ruggedized computers require good gas tightness and inhibition of electromagnetic interference.
In order to inhibit the electromagnetic interference, the ruggedized notebook would include a ground stud connected to an external ground wire in series for conducting a ground loop, thereby guiding a surge of the ruggedized notebook to the ground wire. Therefore, the electromagnetic interference to the ruggedized notebook is shielded off.
In addition, before shipment, gas tightness tests to some ruggedized notebooks are required. In the gas tightness test, in order to generate a pressure difference between the interior and the exterior of ruggedized notebook, at least one air vent is formed on the ruggedized notebook for connecting the gas tightness tester. For example, the air vent is formed by partially damaging the ruggedized notebook. However, the air vent may require the destroying of the ruggedized notebook. After the gas tightness test, the air vent is sealed. The inventors recognize that it is urgent for people in the industry to solve the problem of how to simplify the gas tightness testing process.